This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for assembling cable seals.
Many known industrial facilities have a variety of cable systems used to conduct electrical and electronic signals between field apparatus and non-field apparatus. Some examples of field apparatus are pressure data transmitters and valve position drive motors. Some examples of non-field apparatus include power sources and control system cabinets located in areas such as control rooms and offices. Some examples of cable uses are to transmit data to and from a variety of field apparatus and non-field apparatus, transmit electronic directives to field apparatus from non-field apparatus and to provide electrical power to apparatus regardless of location.
Many known cable systems include data and power cables that are typically routed through open passages of apparatus, the open passages often referred to as cable penetrations. The cable penetrations typically have seals to maintain the integrity of the cable jackets and to mitigate the potential for vapor ingression into the associated instrumentation/electronics region of the apparatus. The aforementioned seals may also be used in circumstances where separating differing environmental conditions between an electronic device and the cable penetration is not as important as simply providing for a cable support mechanism for facilitating cable routing, for example, cable tray ingress and egress, building wall penetrations and cable vault risers.
Many facilities have operating environments that include humidity levels that may exceed 50% relative humidity and temperature levels that may exceed 66° Celsius (C) (150° Fahrenheit (F)) for extended periods of time. Some facilities may also have apparatus positioned such that a potential for exposure to steam or other vapors may be present. In the aforementioned environmental circumstances, the outer jackets of the cables may experience cold flow, i.e., a time dependent strain (or deformation) of the cable jacket resulting from stress, and allow a subsequent vapor ingression into the associated instrumentation/electronics region of the apparatus.